


The World that Chuck Forgot

by DivineDescent



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A whole new world, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backround Sam And Eileen, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDescent/pseuds/DivineDescent
Summary: Chuck destroyed all his creations, leaving nothing except a singular world that ended his story on a tragic and hopeless note.  That is until Amara finds one world that Chuck seemingly forgot to destroy.  Its a world where one simple difference opened up a whole new world of possibilities and potential for Dean, Cas, and Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The World that Chuck Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little different. I wanted to explore a world where things started off just a tiny bit differently than they did in canon. Technically, these are slightly different characters, but I wanted to see where the story would take me. I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Wow, this is nostalgic.” Amara walked around the war room running her hand over the silky-smooth tabletop, a barely noticeable smile on her face. The room was well lit and more ‘homey’ than the bunker she’d visited years ago. The chairs were cushioned, and the lamps looked more like something out of an Ikea catalog than the stark, business-like coldness of the ones in the other bunker. There was a colorful area rug covering the cold, sterile concrete floor that somehow managed to coordinate with the chairs and lamps. The outdated control panels had been replaced with more modern, up to date workstations and Overall, it looked more like a home and less like a cold war bomb shelter.

She’d gotten so caught up in the different but sameness of the room, she didn’t even notice when the door swung open and 3 men walked in. “Who the hell are you lady, and why shouldn’t I shoot you where you stand?” Amara turned around and chuckled. Two of the men had guns aimed at her, bags dropped unceremoniously at their feet, and the third had his angel blade at the ready.

“Stand down guys.” She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender and casually leaned against the table. “My name’s Amara. I’m not here to be a problem. I was simply curious.” They all looked the same as she remembered. Cas in the same tacky trench coat, Sam and Dean both wearing jeans and flannel. Sam’s hair still shoulder length… Dean with his freckles and gorgeous eyelashes… Her brother was nothing if not consistent.

Dean took a step closer, he relaxed slightly, but refused to lower his silver gun. “Look lady, we just got done slicing and dicing a gang of ghouls. I literally have ghoul guts in my hair.” He made a point of tilting his head toward her to give her a better view. “I need a shower. Tell us why you’re here, how you got in, and why I shouldn’t waste you right here.”

Amara rolled her eyes and straightened up and took a step toward him. “Dean, put the gun down. It won’t hurt me anyway. We’ll talk.” She snapped her fingers, and the guys were all squeaky clean, as though they’d never been involved with a messy gang of ghouls. She snapped again and the table was full of pizza and beer.

“Nice.” Dean completely approved. He looked the brunette woman up and down before finally tucking his gun back in into its holster. “What other tricks can you do, sweetheart?”

Amara rolled her eyes. Same sophomoric sense of humor. “Sadly, none you’d actually appreciate. Turns out I’m not exactly your type.” 

“Are you another douche bag angel?” Dean turned to Cas. “Cas, is she another douche bag angel?”

It was like being snapped out of a fog. Cas finally took a step closer to the strange creature. He’d never seen anything like her before in his exceptionally long life. “Um, no. I have no idea what she is.” He stepped in front of Dean and pushed him slightly behind him. “But I don’t have access to my powers right now, so maybe we should just listen to what she has to say.”

She nodded at the angel. She’d suppressed his powers for his own good. “Like I said, I was merely curious. I thought Chuck had destroyed all his off shoots, one shots, and spin-offs. Somehow this place survived.” She looked around fondly. “I mean, it’s kind of distracting. It’s all so similar…” She glanced at a framed Planet of the Apes movie poster and crinkled her nose. “…yet so different.” 

“Similar to what?” Sam finally spoke up. Apparently, he’d been caught in a fog as well. He still had his gun aimed at her but lowered it when he realized that Dean and Cas had both secured theirs.

“Look, I’m sure you’re all tired.” She waved her hand toward the table of food. “Eat, rest, talk, watch stupid old movies together… Whatever it is you guys do. I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you a story. But not yet. I need to explore first.” Really, she wasn’t all too sure that she should tell them anything. These three seemed different. More normal, less traumatized somehow. “I’ll return tomorrow. At that, she simply vanished.

1111111111111111

“Amara, what are you doing?” She didn’t need to look up to know that Jack was standing there, more than likely judging her for being here in the first place. The kid had a good heart, but he was so young. He just didn’t get it. She wrapped her arms around herself as if cold and stared into the distance. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that this world is still here? That it’s practically identical in every single way except that one ridiculously small detail changed everything entirely?” Jack had made it clear that he hated his grandfather and really, who could blame him. But some part of her was inexplicably drawn to this place. 

“It’s not such a small detail.” Jack sat down next to her. “This John Winchester was a good father. That’s a big difference.” If anyone knew the ramification of good and bad fathers, it was Jack. He sometimes wondered how different his story would have been if he’d been raised by Lucifer instead of Cas and the Winchesters. “They had a different foundation, a stronger one. It would theoretically change everything.”

“But why abandon this draft?” She stood up and walked over to a nearby bush with bright purple flowers growing in triplets on its branches. She gently ran her fingers over one of the blooms and turned to Jack. “This world, this place; It feels more like my brother than the other one did. It’s almost like I can still feel him in this creation.” Every direction she looked; all she could see was the beauty of light. It was everywhere, surrounding her, wrapping her in its warmth.

“Chuck was looking for entertainment. These were his toys and this one just wasn’t set up right.” He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. “This one was boring.”

She turned around. “I don’t think they’re boring. They have years of adventure ahead of them. Who knows what this world has in store for them? My brother was childish and selfish and all the things you feel about him, but he locked me away for destroying them. Why…”

“Amara, Chuck needed the apocalypse to happen. These characters weren’t damaged enough to start it, so he threw out this draft and started over, changing one exceedingly small detail.” 

“He changed the father.” She had been imprisoned by him and in the end, he’d completely betrayed her. He was the prisoner now, stuck powerless and alone to remember how badly he failed in the end. “And it seems he changed too.”

Jack nodded. “Is your curiosity satisfied?”

“Maybe. I guess? I just need to talk to the guys one more time before we leave.” She looked at him curiously. “Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Nephew? I’d think you’d, of all people, would want to drop by and say hello.”

“For what ever reason, this world survived Chuck’s meddling and final wrath. They get to live out their lives however they want to without heaven interfering and taking their agency away from them.” He walked closer to Amara. He saw her loneliness and knew Chuck’s defeat left an emptiness within her that nothing except her brother could ever heal. “I know you miss him and feel closer to him among these guys, but he’s not here and our being here could disturb their lives in ways that even we can’t foresee. We need to leave them alone.”

“I know.” She sat back down on the marble bench and sighed. “I have to tell them something, though. I can’t just leave. You and I both know that those three won’t stop until they figure out who I am. This Castiel is clearly still aligned with heaven. They will know I was here, and Michael will figure it all out.” She smiled to herself. “I need a cover story to appease their curiosity.”

“I leave that in your hands.” He vanished and Amara was left alone with her thoughts once again.

1111111111111111

“Hey Guys!” Amara cheerfully entered the industrial kitchen. It didn’t seem to have undergone as much updating as the main rooms in the bunker had. It was still all cold steel and big. The guys were sitting around the small table, steaming mugs of coffee in front of them.

Dean looked towards her and motioned towards the empty seat at the table. “We’ve actually been waiting for you. Sam was getting impatient. He’s ready to get home.”

She gave Sam a confused look. “You don’t live here?”

“No, I have a wife and two kids. I live in California. I just came to visit.” He tossed bitch-face number 35 at Dean. “And I got suckered into coming on the ghoul hunt.” 

“Yeah, he makes money defending monsters and I stay broke fighting them.” Dean took a sip of his coffee. “Its okay though. I have Cas and he makes every hunt seem like a milk run at this point.”

“So, Cas is like your…”

“I am their friend.” Cas finished for her. Robot of the lord voice and all.

“Yeah, with benefits.” Dean laughed and tapped the angel on his shoulder. He looked over at Sam and saw that bitch face again and huffed. “Well, not the sexy kind, obviously.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head. “Dean, we’ve talked about this. There are things you shouldn’t…”

“…say in front of an angel…. Yeah yeah, blah blah blah. I heard you the first hundred times you said it.”

“Its okay Sam, I have learned to overlook about ninety-five percent of what he says.” Cas explained before turning to Amara. “I saved Dean from hell a few years ago. The angels said he was supposed to break the first seal of the apocalypse, but he didn’t. There are a lot of monsters here and Sam wanted to utilize his law degree, so Michael suggested that I stay here to help. So I am here for now.”

“Gee, don’t sound so happy to be here, Cas.” Dean joked. “I put a roof over your head and food in your belly.”

“I don’t sleep and I don’t eat.” Cas shot back at Dean. “I am a benefit to you, not the other way around.” Amara’s eyes were wide in shock. She remembered Chuck’s vitriol at the other Cas. Telling him how every other Castiel just did what they were told. It seemed that was true, at least in this case.

“Bite me, Cas. You know I’m a joy to be around.”

Sam interrupted and directed the conversation back to Amara. He had a plane to catch in a few hours and even if his brother hated his career choice, he didn’t want to leave his brother in danger. This woman could be anything. “Look, no offence, you seem pretty decent, but who the hell are you? You know our story, what’s yours?”

And she made her decision. There had to be a reason Chuck left this specific world intact. “I’m God’s sister. Long story short, He was a writer. He created this world and many more like it. He went off the rails because his characters wouldn’t do what he wanted. Sadly, in the end, after he was defeated, they technically did give him the ending he wanted, afterall.” 

Cas was in front of her in the blink of an eye with his angel blade at her neck. “This is blasphemy. My father would not destroy his creation, nor could he ever be defeated.”

She was unphased. “You’re very naïve, Castiel.” It was both refreshing and sad at the same time to see him like that. The boys may have been damaged in the other world, but the angel was a wreck. She snapped her fingers and the blade disappeared from his hand. She rose from her seat at the table and walked toward the doorway, taking one last glance back at them. “Look, believe me, don’t believe me. I don’t care. As I said, I was simply curious. I wish you all long and happy lives. You won’t see me again.” 

She disappeared from the bunker leaving Dean, Cas, and Sam sitting in stunned silence at the small table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try very hard to update once a week, probably on Wednesdays. Please feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
